


A Proper Education

by Coolguyreiner (luciferswhiteloafers)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferswhiteloafers/pseuds/Coolguyreiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Kylo has burned himself out on traditional training methods, he seeks out General Hux to help him relieve some of his tension. The good General can always be counted upon to provide a rigorous course of study.  PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Education

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and beta'd by Huxapologist who I couldn't survive a single day of kylux hell without. 
> 
> Moral support provided by fellow rimming enthusiast, imawarlock

The General has only begun to consider turning in for the night when his door chimes an entry request. Only one soul in the entire First Order would show up at his door without sending a comm first. The only one with a high enough rank to survive the attempt. 

No sooner has Hux uttered the unlock sequence than Kylo Ren rushes through in a huff, robe and helmet forgone for the more casual attire he prefers during training. He comes to a stop in front of Hux and bows his head slightly, regarding the General's chest. The energy radiating from his hulking body is obvious even to Hux, thrumming through him like a current. 

"How many training modules did you destroy before you gave up and came here?"

Brown eyes refuse to meet his own, lowering further to stare at his boots. 

“That’s not the only reason I come here.” 

Hux lowers his voice and raises himself to his full height, allowing a bit of command inflection to fall into his words. 

“That isn’t what I asked you, Ren. How many training modules did you destroy before you realized this is the only place on the ship you could find any relief?” 

He watches the tight clench of his Kylo’s bare fist. He never takes the time to wrap his hands or wear proper gear, always turning up with bloody knuckles like a schoolboy prone to getting in fights. Which he absolutely is.

“I decided if I went over seventeen in one night you might start talking about budgets again.”

“Seventeen, then.”

Hux settles in the chair, crossing his legs and placing his gloved hands on the armrests. "Let down your hair"

Ren looks like he wants to argue, hands fisting at his sides. They hold each other's gaze in silence, neither willing to back down. 

Though Hux would never admit that he is somewhat enamored of the way Kylo's hair looks when he's tied it back for training, it isn't what he's in the mood for tonight. If he's going to show up asking for things then he wants him undone. Kylo removes the tie with a deft flick of fingers that implies a lifetime of long hair. Aesthetics aren't something Hux frequently indulges himself in, but something about that thick black hair never fails to entrance him. It used to make him angry, how often he found himself thinking of it, staring uselessly at reports he couldn't seem to read, his mind caught in the memory of how it felt against his fingertips. 

Now he considers it a mild indulgence and files it away with the rest of the complicated notions he has about the man in front of him. After all it is his nature to bring order from chaos.

"Take off your clothes. Put them on the table when you're done, I don't want to trip over them later."

Hux has tasted every inch of flesh on display before him, every swath of pale skin is another territory he has conquered with tongue and teeth and hands and still he surprises himself with hunger for more. More control, more possession, more Kylo. Another reason he hates him so much.

"On your knees."

Kylo looks almost relieved to hear the command, kneeling at his feet in perfect supplication. He spreads his legs and Kylo eyes the empty space between them with hunger. After the first moment he saw him without it, Hux understood why he wore that mask. Every flicker of feeling played across his striking face like a Corellian holodrama. A brief nod is all the permission Kylo needs, crawling the extra step that brings their bodies together. The sensation is dulled by his boots but his pants can't keep out the pervading warmth of Kylo's skin, huge hands spanning the width of Hux's thighs. All that strength, that barely contained power and rage brought to heel at his word. 

Having a creature like Kylo Ren between his thighs is something akin to straddling the controls of the Starkiller. Leashing that kind of power might overwhelm a lesser man, but Hux had been born to this greatness. He places his gloved hands at Kylo's throat, wrapping his fingers around all the bone and musculature he can reach. He doesn't squeeze, not yet, but he does press hard enough to feel the nervous bobbing under his thumb. Based on the way those brown irises are dilating, he knows the other man enjoys this particular exchange as much as he does. 

He moves one hand into that hair, twining the fine tresses around his fingers before tugging, jerking Kylo's head to one side. The surprised grunt he cuts off with a press of his remaining thumb, bringing his lips to the neck bared before him. He kisses and licks and bites the same area of tender flesh until he feels Kylo begin to squirm, hand latching onto his shoulder to draw him close. Hux leans back, intending to give the other side a similar treatment when Kylo whimpers and surges up, clambering into Hux's lap. Long, pale legs fold themselves in the chair beside him, erection pressing messily against the front of his uniform. Hux allows the ensuing kiss for a few moments, letting Kylo crash against him. 

"Since when does our arrangement include you naked on my uniform and my chair?"

Kylo's plush mouth hangs open and his eyes dart around, as if he is just as surprised to find himself in Hux's lap. He stops him climbing down with a firm slap on his ass, leather on skin cracking loudly in the quiet room. 

"Too late now, sit back."

Kylo seats himself fully, his naked ass flush against Hux's pressed uniform pants, heaving chest on display. He looks absolutely filthy, dick leaking against his belly, lips and neck reddened from Hux's kisses. He wants to consume him. He settles for dragging his hands across both nipples, eye catching the ensuing twitch of Kylo's cock. He replaces one hand with his mouth, circling the flushed areola with his tongue, relishing the sounds Kylo barely holds back, desperate groans in the back of his throat. 

When he finally takes the nub between his teeth the dam is broken, his name falling from Kylo's mouth like a forced confession. His hands shoot to Hux's shoulders, fingers digging in with all their wiry strength. With a final lingering lick he disengages and looks up at him, hardening further in his pants at the sight. 

"Look at you, a sloppy, sighing mess and I've hardly touched you."

He says it for effect, knowing that for a Knight of Ren, one who lives and breathes pain and hate like oxygen, relinquishing these scant moments of pleasure are as demanding as an inquisition. Hux claims them all for himself. 

"Go lie on the bed."

Again without words he does as he's told, unwinding from Hux and the chair with less grace than usual. He follows him and stops just short of the bed, watching Kylo arrange himself on his stomach, thighs parted in invitation. Leaving his gloves, Hux unbuttons and rolls up his sleeves with his usual efficiency, removing his boots and belt but remaining otherwise dressed. The belt he folds and lays next to Kylo. Let him wonder about it. 

He settles between Kylo's spread thighs, dragging his hands up and down each pale expanse, ending in a firm slap to his ass. A bitten off gasp escapes and Hux briefly closes his eyes to relish the unspoken submission. Without a word of warning he slides his arms under Kylo’s slim hips, lifting his ass into his lap and toward his face. 

“You’re not going to…” Kylo sounds torn between want and nervousness, he’s been on the wrong end of Hux’s ironclad self control enough times to make him wary. 

“Do shut up”

Without looking up from the feast before him he adds, 

“Chrono, set timer for 17 minutes.”

The computer chirps an acknowledgment just as Kylo groans, realizing exactly what Hux means to do.

He breathes against Kylo’s exposed hole, smiling to himself as he feels strong thighs start to tremble, quaking in his arms before he's even been touched. Not wanting to waste any of the time ticking away, he leans down to place a kiss against Kylo’s entrance, gentle at first and then with increasing pressure, dragging his lips across the muscle. 

“Hux” he groans, hands already fisted in the sheets, “don't tease.”

He laughs against his skin, nibbling one cheek before replying “Darling, by the time I'm finished with you, you'll be longing for more of my teasing.”

Ignoring the ensuing impatient huff, he resumes his task with vigor, licking a long, wet strip before slipping his tongue inside that most intimate of places. This is one of his favorite things to do to any partner but especially Kylo Ren. It's impossible for him to hide his reactions, his body a rare and fine instrument that responds so perfectly to Hux’s touch alone. He fucks him with his tongue, drawing his body as close against his face as he can, almost wishing for a moment that he had made him sit on his face instead, he does so love the feeling of those thighs shaking around his neck as he loses control. Something he seems rather close to doing at the moment. 

“Harder Hux, please.”

He doesn't reply, continuing to spear his body at the same pace, deep but unhurried. Instead he reaches down and takes a peaked nipple between his fingers, twisting and flicking it in time with the motions of his tongue. Kylo bucks his hips, desperate to grind his dick against the bed and shove his ass further on Hux’s tongue at the same time. 

Hux chuckles against him, always so greedy, relentless in the pursuit of his goal, be it power or pleasure. As the muscle begins to loosen, allowing his tongue to slide further and fill him even more, the trembling in Kylo’s thighs begins to progress into bucking, shuddering and shoving against him. 

With a sigh he pulls back and pushes the man over onto his side, relishing the indignant sound he makes at being so suddenly bereft. 

“I was close!”

“That's exactly why I'm doing this.”

Hux picks up his folded belt and loops it around Kylo’s knees, drawing them together tightly before securing the buckle.

“I won't have you kicking me in the face with all your wanton squirming. Again.”

He lifts him by the hips and manhandles him back onto all fours, leaning down to resume his task as though the interruption had never occurred. Kylo sighs as his tongue enters him again, like he hadn't been able to breathe without Hux’s mouth on him. Excellent. He prefers him breathless. Noting the time remaining on the chrono, he removes his left glove with his teeth and slips a bare finger in alongside his tongue, pushing and pulling against the sensitive rim.

“Hux, I can't”

Enjoying his triumph he reaches around to feel Kylo’s cock, hard and straining between his belly and clenched thighs. Drawing a finger along the prominent vein just as he slides in the tip of another finger is enough to draw a tiny drop of fluid from his tip. Hux catches it and offers the finger to Kylo. 

“Get this off my glove.”

Moaning, he does as he's told, drawing Hux’s finger into his mouth and sucking around it, laving it with his tongue, mimicking the very thorough attention he prefers to give to Hux’s dick. Hand returning to his hip, he redoubles his effort, fucking Kylo with his mouth. He presses himself close enough to slip his tongue in up to the root, making a sloppy mess of his stretched hole, drawing louder moans from Kylo. His jaw is starting to ache but he intends to complete his task, pushing the knight closer and closer to the edge. Kylo rocks back against him, trying with all his might to pull his tongue and fingers deeper inside himself.

He hears the durasteel bulkheads begin to vibrate, trembling as Kylo’s power over the force shudders beyond control. Hux twists one of his nipples viciously, telling him without words to hold it together. Moans fill Hux’s quarters as Kylo grasps blindly for his climax, grinding against his face as much as his bound legs will allow him. Hux’s tongue doesn't quite reach the place inside him that would bring him release, it only teases him to the edge and burns him from the inside out. 

Hux’s own erection has become uncomfortable, straining against his uniform trousers since the beginning of their activities. Before he can even begin to think of palming himself, the chrono chimes the end of seventeen minutes, mercifully releasing them both. 

Hux casually wipes his mouth on his sleeve and reaches over for the lubricant, slapping Kylo’s perfect ass along the way. 

“You need to hurry.” Kylo moans, slurring his words like a drunkard.

Hux sneers and doesn't rush his movements, tugging off his remaining glove before unclasping his pants and pulling himself out, hissing at the chill of the room. He leaves his clothing on, choosing instead to dedicate his time to preparing him, dribbling the shining oil over Kylo’s loosened hole, pressing some inside with his fingers, smiling at how relaxed he is, how readily his body accepts Hux. He decides to leave the belt around his knees, enjoying the way it forces his ass on display. Palming his ass and spreading him open with his thumbs, Hux shifts his hips until they're aligned, pressing inside slowly with a sigh. 

“Just fuck me already, you've dragged this out long enough.”

Hux grabs his hair by the ends and tugs, drawing his head back until he can use the taught line of Kylo’s body for leverage, slamming all the way inside. 

“You will take what you are given without complaint, is that understood?”

“Yes, please, yes Hux.”

He smiles, steadying Kylo with his other hand as he sets a firm pace, not fast but deep, and with enough force to shove him steadily up the bed. He knows he's done his job well when he gets a “please” out of the man.

Kylo seems to choke on his moans, failing to bite them back as his hands scrabble for purchase in the sheets. Hux slips his hand around that pale neck, feeling the fluttering pulse beneath his fingers, beating in time with the thunder in his own ears. Needing to get closer, he puts both hands on the small of Kylo’s back and pushes him off his knees, flat onto his belly. Splaying his knees on either side of Kylo’s he fucks him with shallow strokes that grind them together in the best places. Now he's close enough to kiss and bite Kylo’s neck and shoulders, chasing the clean salt taste of his skin. A firm nip to the skin beneath his ear seems to unravel something in the younger man, he groans until the material of Hux’s belt snaps, his thighs spreading in desperation to feel Hux’s cock as deep as it will go. 

Hux moans his name and sits back on his heels, pulling Kylo into his lap. Now that he can return Hux’s thrusts the force of their fucking reaches a frenzied point, nails digging into each other’s skin. Sensing Kylo’s orgasm from the clench around his body, he reaches around to grip his neglected cock, stroking it roughly, knowing it's exactly how he needs to be touched. After only a few strokes, with a long moan of Hux’s name he clamps down on his dick and comes, spurting into his palm. The lights flicker twice and an antique brandy glass shatters on Hux’s desk.

With a feral grin Hux fucks him through it, smearing his own come against his belly so he can grip his hips with both hands, holding him upright on trembling legs. Touch-sensitive to begin with, Kylo must be overloaded by now, nerve-endings on fire with pleasure and too much sensation. He looks blissfully undone, mouth hanging open and eyes drifting shut as Hux continues to use him. 

“Only I can give you this, only with me will you truly feel peace.”

Kylo nods and reaches back to place his hand over Hux’s, squeezing it in agreement. He feels so good and looks so well fucked, Hux knows he won't last much longer, all that simmering rage has been burned out of Kylo, there's nothing left in him now but contentment. Hux reaches up and grabs one freckled shoulder, digging his nails in as his orgasm starts. He holds Kylo’s ass flush against his hips, the fastenings of his pants digging into sensitive flesh while he empties inside him. 

Kylo moans at the sudden warmth, letting himself be pulled against Hux with a twitch of a smile. 

Hux squeezes him tightly before leaning away and detaching himself, watching with a leer as Kylo’s hole clenches at the loss, his come trickling out and sliding down his balls. Pleased at the sight, he stands and stretches, deciding a full shower would take entirely too long and making his way to the fresher to clean himself off instead. He washes his face and smirks at himself in the mirror, relishing the thrum of power that always echoes bringing Kylo to heel. Others may have claim to his soul and his abilities but the well-fucked body fighting off sleep in his bed answers only to Hux. 

He returns with a towel, cleaning a nearly dozing Kylo before tossing it and his rumpled uniform into the laundry. He putters around for a moment, looking for his cigarettes until Kylo sends the case out of his coat pocket and into his waiting hand with a tired flick of fingers. He lights it and exhales slowly before passing it over to Hux and laying back down, his hair fanned across the pillow. Hux grabs a data pad and climbs into bed beside him, pulling up Phasma’s latest duty roster as he smokes. He should feel tired after everything they've just done but he finds himself rather alert, extinguishing the cigarette before typing up a new set of performance parameters that should increase over productivity on the base by about 17%. 

“You're cleaning up that glass in the morning.”

Kylo mumbles something that might have been agreement, turning over and stealing half the blankets. Selfish. Hux decides he will sleep after all, but not before requisitioning several dozen new training modules, including some with reinforced shielding abilities that should take the brat a bit longer to tear apart. 

He turns in and pats Kylo’s ass fondly, remembering the start of their activities tonight. On second thought, he might cancel that last order, if the damn machines held out sufficiently Kylo might not reach the peak of his frustration until later in the ship’s day cycle, possibly cutting into Hux’s sleep. 

That wouldn't do at all.


End file.
